mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Banuelos vs. Cole Escovedo
The first round began. Escovedo landed a good leg kick there. Banuelos landed a counter left hook. Escovedo landed an inside kick and ate one. Banuelos blocked a high kick and missed one himself. Banuelos landed a big right and ate a leg kick. Banuelos landed an inside kick. Banuelos pressed forward like Wanderlei. Banuelos dropped Escovedo with a left hook. Three big rights. Escovedo stood blocking a high kick. Escovedo missed an inside kick. Banuelos blocked a high kick after a bit. Banuelos landed a counter right and another and dropped him. Banuelos stuffed a single, Escovedo pulled guard. Banuelos landed a left and a big right. The ref stood Cole up. Banuelos missed a high front kick. Escovedo landed a leg kick. Cole might have hurt his foot there. Banuelos swung wildly. Banuelos got a big double. He stood over him. Cole buttscooted and stood, Banuelos had good footwork. Banuelos landed a double jab-right one two. Banuelos landed a right hand. Banuelos landed a Superman punch. Ten. The first round ended. 10-8 Banuelos. The second round began. "Get off first." Banuelos landed a right hand. "Let 'em go." Escovedo landed a blocked high kick. Banuelos got a big double to guard. Fucking explosive and perfectly timed. Escovedo was working the rubber guard. Banuelos landed a good right hand. He bulled out and stood up. He circled. Banuelos kicked the leg. "Make him stand up." The ref stood Escovedo up. Escovedo landed a nice inside kick. He landed a leg kick and an inside kick and a blocked high kick. Escovedo landed an inside kick. Escovedo landed an inside kick. Escovedo missed a Superman punch to the clinch. Banuelos slammed Escovedo and stood letting him up, shrugging and dancing. That's technically not a takedown. He threw him down and walked away. Escovedo landed a leg kick. Escovedo landed a body kick. Escovedo landed a counter knee to the body. He missed a high kick and slipped and stood. They touched gloves. Thirty seconds. Escovedo landed an inside kick to the groin there. The crowd booed. Banuelos continued quickly and they touched gloves. The second round ended. Close round, I'd still give that to Banuelos. The third round began and they touched gloves. Escovedo landed an inside kick. Banuelos was moving back more. Escovedo landed a big leg kick and a counter knee. Banuelos got a double to guard. That low kick hurt him. Banuelos landed a pair of rights. Two more. He backed up eating an upkick. Two big rights and another and a left. Banuelos landed a big right elbow. Banuelos kneed the back of the thigh. They were in Banuelos's corner with Chuck Liddell instructing him. Banuelos landed a right elbow there.. Banuelos landed a right elbow. Banuelos landed a short left elbow. 'Get 'er done.' Banuelos worked the body. 'Watch the triangle.' Banuelos defended, landed a right, avoided upkicks -- two of them. The side of Cole's face was red, the left side. And the left side of his body. Banuelos landed three left elbows and a left hand. Banuelos defended the armbar. He landed four big rights in under and passed to half-guard. There was a big lump over Cole's right eye. Banuelos landed a pair of left elbows there. Banuelos defended a triangle. Cole retained guard. Forty seconds. Banuelos landed a left hand. Thirty seconds. Banuelos landed another left hand. Banuelos landed three big right hands there. The third round ended. 10-9 Banuelos. 30-27 Banuelos. Chuck congratulated Banuelos. Antonio got the unanimous decision. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28.